This invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to a two-part fastener for releasably fastening two objects together.
A fastener of this invention is especially (albeit not exclusively) suited for fastening a cabinet top to a cabinet frame. Heretofore, screws have typically been used for this purpose. However, such fasteners are very difficult to install when there is only a limited amount of working space. In addition, such fasteners make it difficult to remove the cabinet top from the cabinet frame for replacement or repair.